Insanity
by Selena Ravenheart
Summary: Prussia and 9 other nations locked up in a factory because of America's stupidity. But they can't lower their guard, since someone trying to kill them one by one. Fast-paced. Written in Prussia's diary style except for last chapter. Warning: character death
1. Prussia's Warning

**Okay, this is the first time I published english fanfic, and since english is not my first languange, please tell me if there's any mistake with my grammar or spelling. I need your help to improve both my writing and my english, guys! XD**

**And while you're at it, why don't you give me some reviews too? :3**

**Disclaimer: kesesesese~ Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

I'm sure you already heard the it many times, so many to the point I don't have to remind you anymore: that not every monster take form of a beast. They can be a wolf cloaked with sheep's fur, mixed with humans, hiding, waiting. Some of them driven by their thirst of blood; the others by lust, and for the rest, simply by insanity that lurks deep, deep down in their hearts.

You will know more about the latter after you read my story, in a week when that so fucking called insanity tore apart my friends one by one, forcing you and me to watch them died, and nothing I –we– could do.

Be careful though, since once you recognize their true faces, you cannot run nor hide. They can be everywhere. I give you my warning: if you don't want that kind of life, do not read. It can cost you your life. But if you one of the stubborn-and-brave-enough type, the stupid type, go ahead, but don't blame me for anything.

I repeat. Do not lower your guard, ever.


	2. Tuesday

**Chapter two! Prussia's diary starts here. I'm trying to write this just like Prussia would, but... I don't know if it's working or not. Don't worry, there's no one death in this chapter, but maybe the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

-Tuesday-

_We're trapped. How stupid is that?_

_It's that dummkopf America's fault, no doubt. Firstly, why he was so freaking impulsive and drag the members of G8 plus the awesome me and China to a deserted factory in the middle of nowhere –in the other words, here– _immediately _after World Conference? Without supplies, if I might add. Not that the awesome me afraid, of course not, but even I wouldn't be so idiotic._

_Secondly,who in the fucking world would lose the key to the only functional door in the whole factory five minutes after he touch it? Why he was locking the door in the first place just to play with us is escaped me. I admit, it was a good joke, but at least I know when to do my pranks (West was rolling his eyes to me at this point; I wonder why). Fortunately, there were England, West, and China to knock some sense in that thick skull of his, but the damage is done. All the other doors was either locked or broken to the point it couldn't be opened, and the windows were nailed with some sort of board. The chimney was no use either; it was blocked by bricks. It's strange why the door wouldn't even budge after Alfred kicked 'em with his abnormal strength. What's stranger, there's not even another one hole that big enough for any of us to get out from here, and there's no signal here. I'm pretty sure I was texting with Antonio before I walked inside. What is this place, some sort of prison/secret CIA/occultism building, where some kind of signal-blocking device was planted? Or maybe the mixture of three, who knows?_

_I found this journal when we were rummaging through this abandoned factory, hoping to find some sort of hidden passage –not likely– or maybe something useful for us to help pass this night. Maybe tomorrow someone will realize that nations are missing and search for us, calling buldozers along the way._

_I decided to record all of my amazing adventures inside this journal, so I can read it again later. Being an awesome older brother, I offered West to write inside this book too, but he refused. Maybe he didn't see how awesome the idea was._

_Anyway, since I also am an awesome soldier, I will list all the room we already explored and some things which we think will be useful._

_Rooms: some sort of printing rooms with huge machine (note: used it to scare the hell out of America), some editing rooms, some rooms full of boxes, a room that looks like a meeting room, and remains of the factory's owner room at second floor, which we used as basecamp until we find the stupid key or someone realizes we are absent from those boring meetings. Man, this factory is enormous!_

_Things (which not much anyway): some cloth we could use as blanket, some canned food –who knows how many years it had been stored here, but we don't have much choice anyway; either those or rats which already multiply like rabbits here–, a faucet that still dripping water, and this awesome book._

_My opinion towards Russia up a little since he was the one who found those canned food, but he still a Commie Bastard. Never forget that._

_I hope we can get out tomorrow, so I can take my precious Gilbird from Antonio's place. Never knows what Romano will do to my cute little birdie._


	3. Wednesday

**Aaaaand... This is it, chapter three! As I said, someone killed here. And I guess you won't agree why I killed him first, but I have my plot and reasons. It's not like I wan't him to die, though. I think he's a very sweet boy.**

**So, enjoy it (or not) and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

-Wednesday-

_Canada died._

_Why- I'd never know. How could someone out there killed such an innocent, sweet young man... WHY?_

_No more hero crap from America. No more sarcastic comment from England, no more happy words beamed from Italy. Even that Commie Bastard know when to shut the hell up._

_We found his body this morning, lying lifeless in the printing room. He was pushed by someone from the editing room above it, just a room away from where we sleep. His skull was shattered like egg, his brain- I won't describe it. Images that burned into my mind are more than enough. I will never eat pancakes with maple syrup again._

_America, France and England could only stare while I, West, China and Russia worked our way to move Canada to a safe place. We couldn't bury him here, so we moved him to a secluded room. I tried my best not to sway, but my limbs failed me. There's bitter lump in my throat that made my voice hoarse. To make things worse, France started rambling in french, Italy was crying to Japan, and America started to punched some old paper-printing machines to channel his sadness and anger. I myself took a good part of it, beat the shit outta those cold steel, felt not even close to better. Fuck. What kind of monster would kill Canada out of all people!? He doesn't deserve any of this._

_Struck with grief, America begin to think. It wasn't a good omen, since he accused that one of us killed Canada. Can you believe that crap? Why would ANY of US killed Canada?_

_He said that only a nation can kill another nation. He also mention that there's no sign of fight anywhere and the fact that we didn't hear he screamed whatsoever yesterday night, so he might be killed by someone he knew. He had some good points, but I don't think anyone can be cruel enough to calmly kill that syrup-loving nation. Except Russia. But even _this _was beyond his line of cruelty._

_America demanded to be separated from his brother's murderer, or in his opinion, us. Truth to be told, I don't care what happened to that little shit if he's being this hard-headed. He was the one who drag us here, so he shared some responsibilities for his twin's death, as I not so kindly reminded him between our argument. Serves him right._

_China, being the oldest and wisest, didn't agreed for us to be separated, since who knows what might happen later, but the hero-complex nation just storm off to Gott knows where. England ran after him. Russia said that he wanted to examine the whole factory alone once more, ignored China's protest. He was so damn calm and I don't like it. I told China to let him be. He could walk straight to hell as far I know and I couldn't care less._

_I'm not in the mood to eat. It already hours since we last saw America, England, and that Commie Bastard, and my goddamn watch broke. There's only West, Italy, France and China besides me; Japan has gone almost one hour ago to search for our missing allies. I hope they will come back soon; It's not like I care, but I have a very bad feeling, and my hunch usually right._

_I wish I could took France to a bar. That poor bastard and I can really use a big mug of cold beer right now._

_Don't worry Canada, I swear to Old Fritz that I will find whoever did this to you and avenge you._


	4. Thursday

-Thursday-

_My suspicion towards that Commie Bastard Russia is gone, because we found his body at noon._

_We were searching for him since kind, sweet Italy felt unrest to let him wandering alone, a few hours after Japan and England managed to reason their way into America's tiny brain and forced him to stay with us. The american was still bitter and refused to look at anybody's eyes, but at least he still had some speck of conscience._

_Russia sat between boxes, blood bathed his bulky features. His face and scarf were totally soaked with dark red liquid –which already dried– that flowed from open wounds on his head, made my stomach churned. Whoever did this must be fucking hate him because it seemed that after the deadly blow, his attacker still beat him with some sort of pipe. Kinda ironic, remembering his goddamn favorite pipe which he didn't bring yesterday._

_Germany tried to protect Italy's sight from this horrible mess, but it's too late, too late for any of us. The scene already settled in our brain and refusing to go._

_This time, Japan, England, China, America and I moved him to the same room as Canada. Call me soft, pussy or anything, but I think that Commie Bastard didn't deserve this, just like the poor Canadian. Nobody deserve this kind of death. If the killer is me, I would shot him straight and clean in the heart, and be done with it. But in all honesty, I regret that I couldn't punch him right in his big nose before he died. Yeah I know, I pity him but still fucking hate him. Our relationship was as confusing as it was._

_Japan has a new theory, that may it was a complete stranger who did this terror. For what reason, he still doesn't know, but it's a theory worth to be considered. Unsettling, yes –why would someone killed nations, and how? We're basically immortal– but it gives us reason to stick together in this shitty place. Maybe (that's a big MAYBE if you ask me) this sick psycho murderer won't dare to try to kill us if we're together, which I highly doubt because that same murderer already went such length to trap us and kill us one by one. He/she must has some trick in his/her sleeve. My pessimistic and/or realistic thoughts aside, I vow to take West out from this wicked place, even if it cost my life. I won't let anything happen to my little brother._

_Where are your overly-cheerful Spaniard best friend and the rest of the world when you need them? About time they realize that we're missing._

_Fuck, my writing is a little bit unreadable, and that's totally not because I'm terrified or something. But maybe, just maybe, there's something in this world that worth feared of._

* * *

**So, I'm back! And please review, anyone? At least to comment my grammar or my writing style, because I really need feedback... But no flame, if you can.**

**Selena Ravenheart, over and out.**


	5. Friday

**Sorry for the very late update, college is just something, isn't it? I don't have any holiday anymore, even when it's Sunday... Give me back my holiday!**

**Okay, I'll stop the rambling -_- Well, happy reading!**

* * *

-Friday-

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK._

_West-_

_Mein Gott, this is too hard to bear. Why don't you just take me instead? JUST TAKE ME ALREADY. FUCK-_

_Ok, I've calmed a bit. A tiny litlle bit. The shouting and punching seems to do the trick._

_I want to tear apart this book and snap my pencil so damn much, but I will need every information to reveal the cowardice bitch who did this to West and Italy. Because I promise hell for him, and I won't stop until my revenge satisfied, which means forever. He will wish that he never play fire with us, especially West, especially me._

_We found West and Italy laying together outside our camping room, their throat sliced. Judging from the position, it seemed like West was trying to protect Italy when-_

_Francis said West was drawing something that looked like a sun with his last strength. I didn't know; I was busy screaming, shouting and cursing before America locked me down. That dude sure pack some real strength._

_Just a moment ago the same guy came again with his idea to separate. He said he no longer believe any of us except England, and dragged a furious England away. I didn't stop him. I stopped caring about everything else except revenge. I didn't protest when Japan pulled me away from France and China._

_Japan is trying to talk me now, he has been since fifteen minutes ago. He's trying to make me eat those cursed canned food. I don't wanna talk, I don't wanna eat. I just wanna hunt this bitch down, but I don't have any single FUCKING IDEA WHO IT IS!_

_I grip West's Iron Cross too tight until it's sharp edge make my hand bleeds, but it doesn't matter, because I get to live and my little brother is-_

_Fuck. Screw this, I don't wanna write anymore._

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, and even after I haven't update this for ages... I'm soooooooo sorry! . But I think when I just lost somebody important for me, I don't wanna do anything else except grieving and wanting revenge, so there's no feelings left to keep me insane enough to write anything.**

**So, can anyone guess who's the murderer? There's a lot of clue here and there :3**

**Selena Ravenheart, over and out.**


End file.
